Dimensional Manipulation
Skill Tree Energy Shield *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 21 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Description: Barrier made up with energy that will protect the Illusionist from Magical Damage and absorb it. *Effect: The Illusionist creates an energy shield which absorbs Magical Damage up to Magical Drive * (1 per Rank). The Energy Shield only vanish when the total damage have been absorbed or when the combat ends. Force Field *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Energy Shield (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Large barrier made up with energy that will protect anyone inside from projectiles outside of the boundaries. *Effect: The Illusionist creates a force field that covers 3 by 3 cells around them. All projectiles, being Physical or Magical are blocked on the edges of the sphere created. The force field is penetrable by anyone and projectile will work if both people are inside. The force field also blocks the Illusionist and allies attacks from the inside to the outside. The number of attacks blocked is equal to 1 per Rank. At maximum Rank, the Force Field will no longer break before the end of the duration. All energy barriers will last 3 turns. Elemental Field *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Energy Shield (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Large barrier made up with energy that will absorb all attacks based off the Elemental Affinity of the Illusionist. *Effect: The Illusionist creates an elemental field that covers 3 by 3 cells around them. All elemental-based attacks of the correponding Elemental Affinity made inside the field up to Magical Drive * (1 per Rank) are instantly absorbed into a special ring worn by the Illusionist. Once the elemental field is dismissed, the Illusionist immediately create a huge blast of elemental-based magic burst to the targeted foe within 3 cells. The damage dealt is equal to 10% per Rank of the damage absorbed and cannot be dodged. All energy barriers will last 3 turns. Nullify Field *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Energy Shield (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Large barrier made up with energy that will Silence every person that stays inside it and that can randomly remove positive statuses. *Effect: The Illusionist creates a nullify field that covers 3 by 3 cells around a target position. Every person inside the field will be afflicted by Silence but the status is automatically dismissed when leaving the field. In addition to the silenced area, every person inside the Nullify Field will have 10% chance per Rank to get one of their positive status removed at the beginning of their turn and each time they enter the field. All energy barriers will last 3 turns. Shadow Field *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Energy Shield (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 42 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Large barrier made up with energy that will Blind every person that stays inside it and that can randomly inflict negative statuses. *Effect: The Illusionist creates a shadow field that covers 3 by 3 cells around a target position. Every person inside the field is afflicted by Blind but the status is automatically dismissed when leaving the field. In addition to the blinded area, every person inside the Shadow Field will have 10% chance per Rank to be inflicted by one negative status between Slow 1, Seal Action 2, Seal Movement 3, Confuse 4, Sleep 5 or Stun 6 at the beginning of their turn and each time they enter the field. If successful, the Illusionist rolls 1d6 and inflict the corresponding status. All energy barriers will last 3 turns. Sharp Borders *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Dimensional Manipulation Skill Tree (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 0 *Cooldown: 0 turns *Description: The Illusionist can now add sharp borders to any of its large barriers, which will have a chance to inflict Bleed. *Effect: Any large barrier created by the Illusionist can now have sharp edges that will have 20% chance + 5% per Rank to inflict Bleed each time anyone tries to enter or leave. This ability is cast as an instant along one of the specific fields owned by the Illusionist. Black Hole *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Dimensional Manipulation Skill Tree (8) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 28 + 82 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 5 turns *Description: The Illusionist creates a black hole that attracts everything to its center. *Effect: The Illusionist launches a black hole that will instantly attract everything within 2 cells per Rank to its centre in a straight line. The order in which characters are attracted is from the lowest Initiative to the highest. Magnetic Field *Maximum Rank: 3 *Requirement: Dimensional Manipulation Skill Tree (8) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 28 + 82 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 1 round per Rank *Description: The Illusionist covers a large portion of the ground with magnetism, pulling everything to the ground. *Effect: The Illusionist covers a 5 by 5 cells area with magnetism, pulling every person that wears metal or any equipment made of metal to the ground, inflicting them Tumble without any possibility to get back up while the field is active. The field will last 1 round per Rank. Time Stop *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Dimensional Manipulation Skill Tree (9) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 380 + 256 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 1 day *Duration: 2 turns + 1 per additional Rank *Description: The Illusionist stops time for a short duration. *Effect: The Illusionist will completely stop time for everyone except themselves for a duration of 2 turns + 1 per additional Rank. The Illusionist can save some of thoses turns for a later time in the day and can desactivate and reactivate Time Stop as a free action.